


Irresistible (The Lifeline Remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Compulsion, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Frost left something in Charles's head he can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible (The Lifeline Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cygnaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Help Me If You Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772561) by [cygnaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut). 
  * In response to a prompt by [cygnaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



Oh, Charles had been good. So good. So careful. He'd buried his desire so deep that he could almost pretend he didn't have it, that Erik's sharp cheekbones didn't stir anything in him, that his voice didn't affect Charles at all. That it didn't affect Charles at all when Erik's hand brushed his own.

The problem was that Emma Frost had seen through all of that. She'd known exactly, exactly what Charles had wanted, exactly what Charles had seen every time Erik's pale eyes met his own.

She'd just reached in and turned up the dials, like a radio operator reaching over and adjusting the volume to ear-splitting levels. Everything was too much, too distracting, smells, tastes, sensation, thoughts. His cock was throbbing, hard, sensitive to everything. 

But most sensitive of all to Erik. 

Erik, who while Charles was in agony had the gall to be _concerned._ Who touched him, gently, and worried about him, in a way that comforted Charles and compounded his misery simultaneously. And there was that hint there, the desire that would have matched Charles's own if he'd dared, if they'd dared.

The other problem was that it wasn't fading. Charles had been sneaking into lavs, trying to find time to himself--no small challenge with a young team to manage and a worried Erik looking after him. A worried Erik who would, no doubt, be happy to give him a hand--

No. No, that would lead to too many complications. Too many things to hide. Too much to lose.

He didn't want to lose Erik.

 _Damn_ that woman.

Most of the team was out training, so he sought out a corner of the bunk far from the others. A little privacy. A little silence. A moment to himself, just his body, his hand, his mind focused on his own thoughts and no other's. Erik, his broad chest, the way he looked when he focused. So much want. So much need. Erik would lose all respect for him if he'd caught--

He could almost hear Erik's voice. _Charles._ God. Oh, God--

Erik touched his shoulder.

Oh, God. "Eric?"

"What are you--"

And then, _then,_ there was no way to hide. Nothing to do. Charles felt his face heat, shame, embarrassment--

And on top of it, above it all, Erik's lust hitting him like a wave.

"She did something to me," Charles stammered, but they both knew there was, there would be, more to it than that.

"Do you--do you want me--"

"Go away or help me, for God's sake," Charles stammered, and there it was, in the open, between them both, and Charles was so hard he was ready to explode all over again.

Erik's eyes were wide, so wide. There was desire, need. Charles could see the decision in them, the resolution, even before Erik reached down and took him in hand, and the world went white as he came.

"Last time," Erik muttered, "it was I was who was drowning."

"You can save me," Charles whispered back. "Please."

Erik pressed his mouth to Charles's, his lifeline at last.


End file.
